


Obscene Wet Slaps

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bottom Clark, M/M, Top Bruce, anatomy struggle is real i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water sloshing in a sunken bathtub that isn't big enough for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Wet Slaps

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced from: https://49.media.tumblr.com/71b208b5caf8e37fe87168032b89ab21/tumblr_o1um9wwOo21rsexg1o1_500.gif


End file.
